Letting Go
by jiannaj
Summary: One night Jade recieves a note from Tori that changes it all. JORI
1. Chapter 1

**"Letting go"**

I don't own Victorious. Now there might be a few people I will own later.

Jade West was sitting in a chair in her living room reading a book; she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Sighing she went to answer it and saw her friend Cat Valentine standing there

"Hey Jade"

"Hi Cat. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I don't remember"

"Cat?"

"Oh I remember. Tori asked me to give this to you", Cat replied as she handed the Goth girl a note

Jade looked at the note and saw Tori's handwriting on it saying 'Jade', "Why?"

"I'm not sure; she said that to wait till this time to give it to you. Well see you later", Cat replied as she left

Jade was looking at the note, wondering what the half Latina wanted with her. She opened the note up and began to read it

'Dear Jade-

I know that you are probably wondering why I am writing you. Before I did, I was wondering myself. I have been lying to you for a while now and I think its time to be honest with you. Remember when I first came to Hollywood Arts you thought I wanted Beck? That I was checking him out when you and he were in the hallways. Well it wasn't him that I was checking out…It was you Jade. I never told anyone but I am gay. Not only am I am gay, but I am gay for you. I guess you can call me Jadesexual. Why didn't I tell you before? Because I know you are not interested in me at all. You are the most beautiful woman I have met. There are days I just sit and watch you tune out the rest of the world. With your raven hair and your green eyes, sometimes I feel like they can pierce through my soul. But you have no idea how I feel and maybe that's my fault. I use to dream that we could be together and rule Hollywood Arts, but I know you do not feel that way about me. So what possessed me to tell you now? Because it doesn't matter anymore, I just wanted you to know before….Well before I end it all at the one place that I feel safe. So I love you Jade and goodbye.

Tori'

Jade reread the note two times, 'Vega loves me. She thinks I'm beautiful. Wait did she…Shit she said she was ending it all. The one place she feels safe? Shit! I have to call Cat'. Jade pulls out her cell phone and dials Cat's number

"Hello?"

"Cat"

"Hey Jade...I was getting some ice cream, did you want to come get some with me?"

"Not right now Cat. I need to ask you something"

"Ok"

"Do you know where the place Tori feels safe at?"

"Umm yes I do"

"Can you tell me?" Jade asked she had to find the half Latina

"Umm Andre took her there before"

"Do you know where Andre is?"

"No sorry. Bye", Cat hung up

"Damn it", Jade replied as she heard the door again, she opened it, "Andre"

Andre Harris looked at his friend, "Hey girl what's wrong?"

"I need to get to Tori"

"Huh?"

"She left me this note saying how she feels about me"

"She finally told you huh?"

"You knew?"

"Uh yes she is my best friend and I promised not to tell till she was ready"

"Well she is ready and she said it's because she is going to end it"

"What?"

"She is going to end it all Andre"

"Damn. Did she give you any clues?"

"She said her safe place. Cat says you know where it is"

"I do"

"Well can you take me please?"

"Yes let's go"

The two drove out to Tori's safe place and there standing over the edge of a cliff was the brunette. Jade had tears in her eyes as she rushed to get to her, "Tori please don't-"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori turned around and saw Jade and Andre staring at her, her face was red from crying non stop. How did Jade find her? Damn it she was supposed to have jumped before anyone found out that she was here.

"Tori", Jade called out

'She called me Tori. Does she really care? No she just trying to stop me from jumping', the thoughts were running through the half Latina's head

Andre could tell something was going through his friend's head, "Tori step away from the cliff"

Tori was not listening to him, Jade thought she saw the other girl start inching closer to the cliff, "Tori look at me"

Tori kept looking down; she couldn't look at the Goth girl without breaking down. She just wanted to turn and jump off this cliff. 'Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to show up? She is my only weakness'

"Please Tori", Jade began pleading

"Why are you here?" The half Latina mumbled

Jade knew that the girl had said something but she didn't hear her, "What?"

"I asked why are you here."

Jade tried to step closer to Tori

"No don't move closer"

"Tori please"

Andre looked at Jade whispering, "Just do what she says. We need to keep her calm"

Jade nodded, "Ok Tori I won't come any closer"

Tori seemed to calm down a bit after hearing that, she just kept looking at her hands. She needed to get them to leave so she can go back to the task at hand.

"I want to answer your question Tori. Can I?"

Tori looked up, she had forgotten that she had asked the girl a question and looked at her demanding answers, "Go ahead"

Jade took out a note and Tori's whole demeanor changed; she was getting a little agitated again. Jade could sense it and put the note away hoping it would calm the other girl again. To the Goth's amazement it did work. "I need to talk to you about something important Tori"

Tori just stood there looking at the other girl pleading with her to continue

"Can we at lease sit down on these rocks here while we talk? My legs are killing me?"

Tori contemplated what the Goth girl asked and was going to be defiant, but she looked into the green eyes of the other girl and knew she could not deny her. She decided to sit on the big rock closest to the cliff. Jade smiled inside as she sat down on the rock where she stood, Andre just stood behind her just in case.

"Tori remember when I told you that I hated you?" Jade asked knowing it would hurt the girl but she had to get a lead way to their conversation

Tori looked down, "Yes"

"Well I didn't mean it"

"You didn't?" Tori asked looking at Jade almost pleading that it was true.

"No I didn't. I care a lot about you Tori"

"Yeah right", Tori mumbled under her breath

"I do Tori. I really care about you", Jade replied

"No one cares"

That upset Andre because this was his best friend who was thinking that no one cares about her, "Why do you think that Tori?"

"Because my parents are never home and well Trina only cares about Trina. I mean I was sitting there crying my eyes out and she just was worried about how she looked and she was trying to date some guy", Tori replied

Jade's heart was breaking; she really hated the other Vegas right now. Tori was right, whenever they went over to the house the parents were never around. She wondered if they just deserted their children, but in regards to Trina, well she was a conceited slut in Jade's eyes.

Jade sighed as she looked at Tori, "Well I know that Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie care. I definitely care about you, I know it's hard to believe but I do"

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you Tori"

Tori's face changed and she stood up, "You are lying"

"Tori"

"No you are lying", Tori stood up and began to back closer to the edge, "You shouldn't have come."

Jade's eyes went wide with fear as she watched the girl as she continued to back to the edge and the half Latina was losing her footing, "Tori no"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andre was in shock as he watches his best friend continue to back up towards the edge of the cliff. He wanted so much to just run over there and save her, but he couldn't move. Jade jumped up from the rock she was sitting on and pulled the other girl to her, barely saving them both from falling off the cliff.

Tori's eyes went wide and try to fight to get Jade away from her, "Let me go"

"No"

"Please let me go", Tori begged Jade as she sobbed

Jade would not let the girl go she wrapped her arms around Tori even tighter. She ran her hand through her hair, "I got you sweetie"

Tori continued to sob and then felt Jade kissed her hair, "Why couldn't you just let me go? Why wouldn't you let me end it?"

"Because no matter how much you think I am lying, Tori I love you. You don't know how happy I was to get that note from you."

"You were?"

"Yes! I was also scared to tell and when Cat came with that note, I knew it was my chance. But then I became scared that I didn't have my chance when I read that you were going to end it. I was so scared Tori"

"I just…I just didn't think you felt the way I did"

"Well I do and I want to earn the right to rule Hollywood Arts together"

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you give is a chance?"

"A chance?"

"A chance to be together", Jade replied as she pleaded with the other girl through her eyes

"You really mean it?"

"Yes I do Tori. I want a chance"

Tori looked at Andre who was staring at the two, she could tell that he was pleading with her to give Jade a chance as well.

"So what you say?"

Tori smiled, "Ok I will give you a chance"

Jade smiled too and she leaned into Tori and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Thank you"

Andre smirked, "You know I think we need to head home, it's beginning to start to rain"

Jade stood up and took Tori's hand, "Come on you"

Tori sighed, "I don't want to go home"

"You don't?"

"No. I can't go there, Trina is there with a guy and she forbidden me to be there. I lied and said I was staying at Cat's"

Jade was not happy at all, she would love to go smack the other Vega upside her head for hurting Tori. Then she thought of something, "How about you come to my place? We can pick up a pizza and watch movies. Andre you want to join?"

"Sure I like that"

"Come on Tori say yes"

Tori looked at Jade's pleading eyes, "Fine you win"

Jade hugged the Latina girl, "You won't regret it"

Andre smirked, "So come on we are going to Chellos and get a large pizza"

"But what movies are we going to watch?" Tori asked

"Well lucky the video rental place is right next door", Jade replied as she took Tori's hand and got into Andre's car. The two got into back, so she could hold the Latina in her arms.

Andre smiled as he watched his two friends; it was time for Tori to be happy. If Jade could make her happy then he was happy. They arrived at Chellos; Andre decided to run in and order the pizza and meet the two girls at the video store. Jade took Tori's hand and the two went inside the video store

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care", Tori answered

"You don't? Why?"

"Because I know for sure all I want to do is spend some time with you"

Jade smiled and then picked out a couple of movies and met up with Andre, "We're ready"

"I got my movie too some come on"

The three grabbed the pizza and movies and headed to Jade's. Though Jade was glad that Tori was with her right now. She knew that the two would have to have a talk because what happened tonight can not happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_Tori please'_

'_You don't really love me Jade. You pity me'_

'_No Tori I love you please don't'_

_Tori rolled her eyes, 'I don't believe you'_

'_Tori!'_

'_No Jade I don't believe you'_

'_I am telling you the truth. I love you so much Tori Vega'_

'_You can't love me'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because'_

'_You are not making any sense Tori'_

'_Well I don't care anymore Jade. I am sorry but I have to do this'_

'_Please baby don't do this'_

_Tori shook her head and then suddenly turned to Jade, 'I have to'_

_And with that Tori jumped over the cliff_

Jade suddenly sat up straight her body shaking and her breathing erratic, she looked around. She was not on that cliff, she was in her bed and when she looked next to her… It was her Tori…

"It was just a nightmare", Jade whispered to herself. She got out of the bed slowly without waking the other girl. She headed to her kitchen when she heard the toilet flushed and out came Andre.

"Hey did I wake you?" Andre asked her as he followed her

"No I had a nightmare and woke up"

Andre sat in chair by the kitchen counter, "What about?"

"Last night. It felt so real, that I couldn't stop her from jumping off that cliff"

Andre sighed he had a few dreams about that too, so he knew what the Goth was going through, "But she didn't jump Jade and that's what we have to remember. Tori is in there sleeping in your bed and she is ok"

"I know Andre it just felt so real"

Andre gave her a hug, "Its going to be ok. So what are you doing?"

"About to make some breakfast, I want to surprise her with breakfast in bed"

"Cool I like to help"

"Ok"

"So what are you planning on making?"

"Hmm…How about pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

"I like that idea", Andre replied as the two started to fix breakfast, "Do you have any juice?"

"Yeah I think Orange juice in the fridge", Jade replied as she start to scramble the eggs for the pancakes she planned to make

"Cool"

The two worked quickly to get breakfast ready to surprise Tori

Tori slowly began to stir and look around, wondering where she was. 'Oh yeah I'm at Jade's'

Suddenly Andre and Jade walked into the bedroom, "Well hey sleepyhead"

Tori smiled, "Hey what do you have there?"

"Well Ms. Jade here thought we should bring you breakfast in bed"

"Oh really?"

Jade blushed as she sat tray down in Tori's lap, "Here you go"

Tori smiled as she looked at the food, "It looks so good"

"Well Jade made it, I just help a little", Andre replied as he was trying to give his Goth friend props

"Well thank you Andre", Tori replied as she turned to Jade and leant in for a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you too"

"You're welcome", Jade replied as she took her plate off the tray and began to eat

Andre smiled as he sat at Jade's desk and ate his food, "After we eat, I will help you clean up and then I need to head back. I promise Beck we head up to paint ball place"

"Ok"

"Unless you two want to come?"

Jade looked at Tori to see if the other girl wanted to go, "If you want to go, its cool then"

Tori took a sip of her juice, "No it's ok, but thanks for asking Andre. I think I want to stay here and just chill with Jade"

"Ok", Andre smiled as the three continued to eat

"Jade this is real good", Tori replied

"I'm glad that you like it"

"I love it", Tori kissed her cheek

"Tori you left sticky syrup on my face"

"So?"

"You know what I like your stickiness", Jade replied and then kissed Tori

"Hey"

"Now you have my stickiness"

"Fine", Tori pouted as she continued to eat though

Andre shook his head as he watched Jade, "You know it's been a long time since we had fun eating pizza and watching movies"

"Yeah it has been", Jade replied as she took a bite of her pancake

"Why haven't we done it in a while?" Andre asked

Tori was being extra quiet

"Vega", Jade replied knowing that will make the other girl look up

"Hmm?"

"Did you have something to add?"

"About?"

"Why we haven't done movie night in a while", Andre replied

"Well I didn't want to have one because I didn't want you guys knowing about my home life. Also I was scared that I might accidently tell you about my feelings then"

"Well we can start having them again", Jade replied, "Because you are my girl and it will be cool to have the gang together"

"Yes and you know Cat will be so happy as well", Andre replied

Jade snorted

"What?"

"Cat is always happy Andre", Jade replied

Tori nodded her head agreeing with her girlfriend

Andre thought about it, "Fine you are right about her"

"See now welcome to the dark side Andre, thanks for joining us", Jade replied

"Umm…Dark side? I'm a member?"

"Duh being my girl makes you an automatic member"

Tori smiled, "Cool"

"There is something as the girl of the president of the Dark side has to do"

"What's that?"

"Kiss the president"

Tori smiled as she kissed Jade quickly on the lips, "There you go Pookie"

Jade scrunched her nose, "Pookie?"

"Yes pet name for you"

Andre chuckled but stopped when Jade looked at him, "What?"

"You are a new member to the Dark side don't make me throw scissors at you"

"Sorry"

"And you Ms Vega no pet names out loud unless you ask me first"

"So no snookie?"

"Eww we are not the Jersey Shore"

"Fine"

Jade sighed she hated to see her girl pout, "I can handle baby if you want"

"Ok"

The three went back to eating breakfast and enjoying each others company

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andre had been gone about half hour, both Jade and Tori were on the couch watching movies

"Tori"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"Tori you know"

Tori pretended to play dumb, "No I don't Jade"

Jade rolled her eyes as she leaned into Tori, "Look at me sweetie"

Tori sighed and looked at the Goth girl, "Yes"

"Hey we really need to talk"

"I don't want to"

Jade wrapped her arm around Tori, "I know you don't but sweetheart I think we need to"

Tori sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"You have had feelings for me since day one?"

"Yes"

"Well I think I did to. That's why I was so adamant for you staying away from Beck before", Jade replied as she took the girl's hand, "Tori, you are beautiful, sweet, caring and talented. How could I not be attracted to you? But you seemed to be only into guys so I didn't say anything"

"I was trying to hide how I felt so I had to date the guys. I was thinking I was protecting my heart. Though after a while I just gave up", Tori was tearing up

"Oh baby", Jade replied as she wiped a few tears from Tori's eyes, "I don't want you to give up. I want to be that person for you if you let me"

"Really?"

"For real"

Tori bit her lip, "Ok"

"But I can not have what happened last night can't happen again. Tori I love you with all my heart and it scared the hell out of me. I saw you on by the edge and I almost lost my mind Vega. I thought you would kill myself because life without you is well no life"

Tori began to cry, "I am sorry"

"Honey I know you are sorry and we will work through this", Jade said as she placed the half Latina on her lap, "Because I say we are meant to be and I know we can be forever. But I want you to be able to trust in me. Can you do that for me love?"

"Ok", Tori nodded as she laid her head on Jade's chest

"Cool. So when does Trina think you are coming home?" Jade asked as she kissed the top of Tori's head

"Monday after school"

"Well today is Saturday so that means you can stay here with me until then"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"You never make me feel uncomfortable honey. I want to show you how much I care about you. How about we go on a date tonight?"

"But I don't have clothes with me"

"Where are they?"

"In my car near my safe place. I had packed it before I thought about ending it"

When Jade thought back to what happened she sighed and took Tori's hand and kissed it, "Ok. How about we go out there and get you to follow me back here and then we can figure out what type of things to do?"

"Ok sounds like a plan"

"Honey I have a lot of plans for you", Jade replied, "Do you want to go take a shower, so we can go get your car?"

"I like sitting on your lap though"

"I like that you are sitting on my lap, but honey you need to shower and I will go shower in the other bathroom"

"Ok", Tori replied

"I'll give you a kiss", Jade replied

"Now or later?"

"Hmm…how about both?"

"Ok", Tori replied as she felt Jade kiss her quickly

"Now you go and get your sweet ass in the shower", Jade replied, "Clean towels are in the closet in there. "

"Um Jade?"

"Yes honey?"

"You think my ass is sweet?"

"Well duh", Jade replied as she looked at it with a smirk, "Now go take your shower before I put you in it"

"What if I say I want you to", Tori replied as she gave Jade a suggestive look

The look itself made Jade feel turned on, but she didn't want to just jump into bed with Tori. She wanted to prove to the other girl how much they could be perfect together.

"Earth to Jade"

"Its very tempting baby but I want to take you on a proper date before you and I do anything like shower together", Jade replied as she took Tori's hand, "Let me have this one time"

"Ok only because you asked"

"Thank you babe, now go shower I will meet you in a bit"

"Ok"

Jade smirked as the other girl headed to the bathroom, "She is so freaking tempting…Come on Jade do not give into her. Well at least not yet"

About fifteen minutes later Jade was dressed and waiting for her girlfriend. She went up to her mirror and began to brush her hair and do her make up. She could Tori walking into the bedroom, "Hey babe"

"Hey"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I think. I am just looking for my shoes"

"Oh. I think you left them at the front door because they had mud on them"

"Ok…That means I have to clean them off", Tori pouted

"No you don't honey"

"I don't?"

"No. While you were finishing up, I cleaned up yours and mine so they both should be drying off at the front door"

"You are so awesome honey", Tori replied as she kissed Jade

"Tell me something I don't know"

"And cocky is ever", Tori chuckled as she hugged Jade

"Well let's go"

"Ok"

Jade took the other girl's hand and walked to the front putting on their shoes they got into Jade's car and headed towards Tori's car.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I am sorry about the error before I asked my cousin to download chapter six and he thought about changing things around. I had placed Black Sabbath as my heavy metal band but he decided to change it and some other things. He has been warned and sorry again.

Chapter 6

Jade and Tori had already driven, the half Latina's car to Jade's place and were hanging out at the mall. Tori was surprised that the other girl wanted to do this, but there she was holding the hand of the Goth and she couldn't be any happier.

"Hey do you mind if we go to the music store?" Jade asked

"Sure let's go. I like to know what types of music my girl likes"

Jade smiled as she took her hand and continue to walk towards 'DJs MUSIC'. The two girls went inside and start looking around. Jade first thought that her girlfriend was just interested in pop music, but she watched Tori walk over to the classical music area, "You like classical?"

Tori looked up and nodded, "I like a lot of different types of music"

"Really now?"

"A little country, rap, r&b, even some heavy metal"

Jade was surprised she never thought the half Latina for a heavy metal fan. Tori could tell that Jade was surprised that she liked heavy metal.

"My favorite heavy metal is Black Sabbath"

"Oh you are a girl after my own heart", Jade replied

Tori smirked, "I thought I had that already"

Jade couldn't help it she took the girl's hand and kissed her on the cheek, "I am so rubbing off on you"

"I think it's a good thing"

Jade smirked, "Oh babe it's definitely a good thing. I am going to pay for these real quick and then we can go unless you like to look around some more"

"No I am ready to go", Tori replied as she followed her to the cash register

The two girls were walking around when Tori saw a dress; she tried to not make it obvious that she wanted to look at it. She didn't want to force Jade to go sit there as she looked at dresses.

"I saw that"

"Saw what?"

"You looking at that dress"

"I don't know what you are talking about Jade"

"Come on Vega", Jade replied taking the girl's hand and walking to the boutique who had the dress

"Jade", Tori whined

"Tori", Jade mimicked her, "You are going to try on this dress"

"Fine"

"See that wasn't hard. Now babe find your size and go ahead, I want to see you in it"

Tori looked at the Goth, "Really?"

"Yeah because if I like it enough and you get it, helps me decide how I am going to get you out of it", Jade said with a smirk

Tori grabbed the dress and turned around, Jade smacked on her butt and she jumped a bit, "Hey"

"Hurry up Vega. I wanna see my girl all sexy and gussy up for me"

Tori rolled her eyes as she walked into a fitting room, Jade sat in a chair by the fitting room to wait for her girl.

A few moments later, Tori stepped out the fitting room twirling a bit, "Well?"

Jade bit her lip, Tori was looking hot. She loved the girl in purple and this dress was just the right shade for her to wear

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Umm"

"Well what do you think?"

Jade smiled, "You look HOT"

"I do?"

"Babe. I would not lie about you being hot"

Tori looked at herself in the mirror, "I do look nice in this"

Jade chuckled, "Vega?"

"Hmm?"

"I said you look hot so you need to say that you look hot"

"Fine then, I look hot"

"Good. Why don't you buy it?"

"I don't know Jade"

"Come on. It's a nice and I would love for you to wear it on a date"

"A date with whom?"

"Me…Duh", Jade scoffed as she looked at the other girl

"Well since you put it that way, then I will buy it. Let me change and then pay for this."

"Okay"

Tori went into fitting room and put her clothes back on and put the dress on a hanger. She was happy that Jade thought she was hot. She was so insecure about if she was attractive enough for Jade. She met up with the Goth at the registers. She laid the dress down and smiled, "Hi I need to pay for this dress"

"Sure miss", the saleswoman replied as she rung up the dress, "This dress did look very good on you"

"Thank you"

The woman smiled as she began to check out Tori by looking her up and down. What the woman did not notice that Jade was not happy at all. She was thinking that she wished she had a pair of scissors on her at this moment.

"Well your total is $25.38"

Tori pulled out her money and placed it in the woman's hand; she noticed that the woman squeezed her hand. She didn't want Jade to get into it with the woman at all, so she moved her hand away and waited for the woman to give her the change and the dress.

"If you feel up to it, we can go out sometime"

Jade bit her lip wanting to go off on the other woman, how dare she flirt with her Vega. Her Tori was only for her to date and be with.

Tori didn't want to get Jade agitated so she sighed and smiled, "No thank you"

"Are you sure? You are a beautiful young lady"

"Thanks and all that but no thank you", Tori replied, "See this sexy woman right here"

The saleswoman nodded

"Well she is the love of my life and I am not looking for anybody else"

"Oh"

"So thank you for saying I was beautiful and all. I hope you find someone for you because she is it for me", Tori replied as she kissed Jade

Jade smirked, proud of her girlfriend and took the other girl's hand and began to walk out, "Have a good day"

Tori just rolled her eyes, she knew that her saying that made Jade happy and she really meant it as well, "So where are we going now?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Well come on"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Tori pouted as they walked outside the mall, Jade just rolled her eyes as the two walked to her car.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You are seriously pouting"

"I wanna know where we are going Jade"

"I wanna surprise you Tori", Jade imitated her girlfriend's voice

Tori sighed, "Fine you win"

"Don't I always"

Tori rolled her eyes as her girlfriend kissed her and opened the car door for her. Jade put her and Tori's bags in the back seat, Tori put on her seat belt as Jade started the car. Jade was hoping that Tori liked her surprise and that the rest of the date goes well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade pulled into a parking lot and stopped as she parked in front of a building

"Um Jade?"

"Yes Tori?"

"Where are we?"

Jade smirked as she got out of the car and went to open the door for Tori, "Come on Vega, you have to trust me"

"Fine", Tori took the Goth's hand as they walked into the building. There was a person standing there with a smile on their face

"Hello"

"Hi I have a reservation under the name of West"

"Let me see. Of course I see it, two for West correct?"

"Yes"

"Well follow me please"

Jade and Tori followed the man inside and saw people sitting down at tables. The half Latina was confused; the outside of the building didn't look like a restaurant. But she guess it was because people were in the place eating.

"Here is your table. Raul will be here soon to take your order, please enjoy", the man replied as he walked away from the two.

"This place looks nice"

"I found out about it once when I was driving by and saw people entering it. You know how inquisitive I am"

"Yes I do"

"So came in they let me in to try the food and I liked it", Jade replied, "I hope you will like it too"

"Well if you like it, I know that I will", Tori leant in and took the other girl's hand, "Who knew Jade West was a romantic"

"Only for you baby. Only for you", Jade replied as she squeezed Tori's hand

Just then Raul came up, "Well hello welcome to Talon, are you two ready to order?"

"Um", Jade replied, "What is today's special?"

"Well we have a blacken Cajun fish over angel hair pasta"

Jade looked at Tori, "Would you like to try that?"

Tori thought about it, "Sure why not"

Jade smiled, "Well we will both have that then"

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um I will have a coke", Jade replied

"Same for me", Tori replied

"Also it comes with choice of soup or salad"

"Salad with ranch dressing for me", Jade replied

"I want the same but Italian dressing"

"Ok good, I will be back with your salads and drinks"

"And some rolls if possible"

"Of course", Raul replied as he walked away

"Jade"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Just saving me I guess"

"What?"

"If you hadn't done any quick thinking I might jumped off that cliff and I wouldn't be here with you"

"Well I should be thanking you as well"

"Huh?"

"Because your letter made me know I had a chance to be with you", Jade replied as she took Tori's hand, "You know that you are gorgeous right?"

Tori blushed

"I mean it Tori"

"I believe you"

"Good", Jade replied as she squeezed Tori's hand, "You are so beautiful"

"Thank you"

Raul came over and brought their drinks and salads, "Your food should be ready shortly"

"Thank you"

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, we are good"

Raul nodded and left the two alone until the food was ready and he brought it out to the two

"Jade this is real good"

"Yeah it is"

"I am glad that you brought me here", Tori replied as she continued to eat her food

Jade gave a quick smile in response as she continued to eat her food

"So what plans do you have for after we leave here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Jade"

"Tori"

"Aw come on"

Jade chuckled, "You can't use the Vega pout on me"

"Why not?"

"Because you know it's deadly"

"I know it is", Tori replied with a chuckle, "Please Jade"

"Tori I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"Surprise?"

"Yes I have few surprises for you"

"Ok"

Raul came over, "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"Just the bill please"

"Of course", Raul replied as he walked away and returned with it

Jade paid for the bill and a tip, she took Tori's hand and they headed back to her car

"Wow time has gone fast"

"Yes it has", Jade replied

"The sun is so beautiful from here"

"Yes it is", Jade replied as the two got into the car and began driving to the next destination.

Tori was looking out the window and the took her hand and touched Jade's arm

Jade smiled back at the brunette as she continued to drive, they pulled up into a parking lot

"Jade"

"Yes?"

"Why are we at the beach? I mean it's getting a little dark out here for a swim"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could see the sun set together and since you said it was beautiful, I thought I find the most beautiful place to watch it from", Jade replied as she grabbed a blanket from the trunk, "Come on Vega"

Tori smiled as she took Jade's hand and followed her to a spot. Jade put the blanket down and offered Tori to sit down first. She also sat next to the other girl, she opened her legs a bit, "Hey why don't you sit right here"

Tori moved over and sat between the Goth girl's legs, "This is nice"

Jade felt the girl lean back into her and Jade felt a shiver. Not a shiver of cold but a shiver of excitement, because she was really into the other girl, "Yes it is"

The two sat in silence watching the sun and just being together, "Beautiful"

Tori smiled, "Yes the sunset is"

Jade smirked, "I wasn't talking about the sunset"

"You weren't?"

"Nope. I was talking about you Vega"

Tori blushed as she felt Jade's lips brush against her ear

"But the sunset is beautiful as well"

Tori turned her head and kissed Jade's lips. The kiss was slow as their lips gliding on top of each others, until she felt Jade's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She could not resist Jade so she opened her mouth enough that Jade's tongue danced along with hers. She wasn't trying to dominate the kiss because she was just happy to be with Jade. The kiss suddenly stopped as the two had to breathe; Tori laid her head on Jade's shoulder

"That was amazing", Jade replied, "So you know I am a little hot right now"

Tori mumbled, "Yes you are"

Jade chuckled as she kissed the top of Tori's head, "You know I would love to take a dip in the water. Want to join me?"

Tori thought about it, "I don't know Jade"

"Come on please", Jade pouted

Tori chuckled, "So that's the West pout?"

"Yes it is"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Why should you win and not me?"

"Well because tonight is about me making you happy and I think a dip in the water will make you happy"

Tori thought about it and nodded, "Fine you win"

Jade took the girl's hand the two stuck their feet in the water, "Its cold"

"Yeah it is", Tori agreed

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori, "Here let's warm each other up"

Tori felt Jade's lips on hers and moaned into the kiss. When she did that Jade deepened the kiss, she decided to place her hands on the other girl's hips.

"I really love you Tori"

"I love you too"

They continued to kiss as the water splashed around them, Jade couldn't get enough of touching the other girl, "Lets head back home"

Tori sighed not wanting the kissing to stop, "Will we continue kissing"

"Yes and cuddling"

Tori pulled Jade's arm, "Well come on now then because I want some more Jade kissing"

"I'm coming", Jade replied as she shook her head and got into the car


End file.
